Danger Zone
by YoYogirl
Summary: rated R to be safe Two Chaptered songfic. Tyson has had some suspisions about Kai, are they true? KaiTala, KaiTy
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Danger Zone" By Gwen Stefani. I also do not own Beyblade. I only own the story line and plot (Which there really isn't much XD)**

_italics_ are lyrics

**bold **are not part of the story

Normal is the story.

**Danger Zone**

Tyson slowly got up and looked around. He looked over too see an empty space beside him, where his lover used to be. "Kai…" He spoke and looked around with tears in his eyes. He had suspected Kai had been cheating on him with Tala for awhile now… after learning Tala was the one who got him out of the abbey because he was too young too remember.

_I can't imagine how hard it must be to be you,  
adopting all your history its hard being me too,  
Are your secrets where you left them? Cause now your ghosts are mine as well,  
I think it's time I met them and I think it's time you tell._

Kai walked through the cold streets. He thought of how Tyson must be wondering where he was. Kai sighed into the night, there was so much he had kept from Tyson, and so much he still keeps from him. He felt for Tyson, but usually only used him as an outlet for his 'sexual needs' as he called them. He turned the corner and walked into the Blizkreig boys' hotel.

_And you should have told me when you met me all these things I should know,  
And I should have asked we should have talked about this so long ago._

Tyson felt himself breaking down. He got up and grabbed the hotel phone. He dialed Kai's cell phone number and listened too it ring over and over until he heard his lovers voice come on telling him to leave a message. He didn't want to leave a message, he couldn't he needed to talk with Kai now! Again and Again he dialed over and over.

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone,  
What will happen next? You never know,  
We are in a mess, a Danger Zone,  
What will happen next? You never know._

Kai pounded into Tala hard and fast. Tala was moaning his name and Kai was in a total bliss, too much to hear the soft ringing of his cell phone. Kai and Tala were in heaven, but when Kai looked at the clock he decided it was time to go back to Tyson.

_Now we share the closet, now you've let me come inside,  
And now you're finally undressing and I feel like I might die,  
The damage is infectious, the confession is too late,  
And how can I accept this? How is this happening to me?_

Tyson left a few messages now. He lay back in bed and listened to the ticking of the clock and the creaking of the building. He thought of when Kai told him that he loved him for the first time. Tyson was as happy as a lark and never was there a time when he wasn't smiling. Tyson thought of all the perfect dreams he had about Kai, and how they all had been shattered when he caught him kissing Tala. Kai said sorry. Of course Tyson forgave him… now he wished he hadn't.

_It's not fair, it's not fair, and don't leave me here,  
How's this happening to me? It feels so lonely here._

Kai walked the lonely streets again, scanning everything. He could picture Tyson's tears and he never felt so careless about them. Kai thought of when Tyson told him that he felt lonely when Kai wasn't there, he didn't even want to stay by the dragons side anymore. Kai got tired of the kid sometimes.

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know  
We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know_

Tyson looked into the darkness of the wall. He looked at the clock which read 3:46am. Tyson couldn't believe it, Kai hadn't even tried to be back by now, and he was lacking a lot empathy towards him. Kai's kisses were hard not like before when he was gentle and never hurt him, now he was rough, just getting it over with. Tyson felt his tears spring and he let them fall silently.

_All your secrets  
All your Lies  
All of it_

Kai walked in and started taking off his clothes. He looked over and saw Tyson's even breaths and assumed he was asleep. Kai got up onto the bed and put his arms where they had been before around Tyson. Kai stayed awake and watched as Tyson's breathes became more uneven.

_We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know  
We are in a mess, a Danger Zone  
What will happen next? You never know_

Tyson felt a spark of courage within him and simply said, "We're over."

_**Fin**_

**Or is it?**

* * *

**Yoyo (A/N): Well that's it, tell me what you think ok? I may make a sequel depending on the reviews I get and/or if anyone wants me too. I know the song is a little weird but it rocks.**


	2. Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying

Yes! I have come out with chapter 2… This one may be a BIT most sad than the last!

Same rating, no screwing or anything. I haven't read the other one -.-; So if it doesn't match up…. Live with it

Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own the song "**Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying**" It is by Fall Out Boy. I also DO NOT own Beyblade, though I wish I did… Damn it -.-

Get the tissues out! This song is really wonderful when it comes to this, read the song, it's extremely dramatic.

SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT! Songs are only so long people!

* * *

_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But we never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town_

A blue haired boy sat under a bridge. He remembered he used to come here with his lover… Of course, now Kai was part of the past. The poor dragon hadn't heard from Kai since that night. He missed his so much, yearned for his touch, but he had to stay strong.

_I know this hurts, it was meant to  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't matter_

Kai sat quite contented with his new aqua-eyed lover Tala. Tala sat cuddled into Kai's arms as the two did as a ritual before sex. Kai kissed Tala's sensitive ear and Tala purred in agreement. Sadly, not once did Kai think of how Tyson was as he did this. He couldn't care less, Tyson was just so easy he simply took the bait and lived with it; until he found Tala who he really felt he loved.

_This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
But it must be said again that all us boys are just screaming  
Into microphones for attention  
Because we're just so bored  
We never knew that you would pick it apart, oh  
I'm falling apart to songs about hips and hearts_

Tyson felt another sob coming on, quickly wiping away his clear crystal tears; he continued to think of how Kai could jut leave him like this… Why would Kai play with him like that! Tyson felt a wave of anger go over him, than the thought of Kai's rumored boyfriend Tala. Tyson's anger drained out until only sorrow was left for the poor boy.

No one deserved to be played with like Kai had done…

_I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't matter_

Kai loved having Tala in his arms. The boy fit much better than Tyson had. Amazing, Tyson hadn't come crawling back for a quick screw yet. Kai chuckled to himself at the thought.

"What's so funny, love?" Tala asked, his sweet voice bringing a smile to Kai's lips.

"Nothing, baby, nothing." Kai said and nuzzled Tala's neck.

_I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters_

Tyson couldn't help but feel left behind. Would he ever find someone to love again? Some one who was so perfect like Kai? No, never… Kai was Tyson's love, his life. Kai asked Tyson to give up blading so they could spend more time together. Tyson did. Now what was left?

_I know this hurts, it was meant to (it was meant to)  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And its mind over you don't, don't, don't, don't matter_

Kai than stood up, sighing.

"Hm?" Tala asked Kai, his head cocked to one side in confusion.

"Let's go for a walk…" Kai said, he didn't know what came over him, but he felt he had to. He took his lovers hand and walked out the door. They came upon the bridge Kai's old team, the Blade Breakers, used to train at. As if fate had planned this, there he was There was Tyson, sitting under the bridge, his face in his hands and shoulders shaking as more sobs racked his body.

_From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time_

Tyson felt eyes on him, and he looked up. His eyes were blood shot and blurry, but he knew who was there. Kai had his arm around Tala's waist, like he used to do to Tyson. Unable to move, He met Kai's eyes, pleading and asking why he would do this to him.

Kai shot a fiery gaze back, telling him to move on, Kai didn't love him.

Tyson shook his head slowly no… But Kai just glared. Tyson was so weak; the midnight haired boy couldn't stand it! How could someone shoot down someone at their weakest! It was like a brutal punch to the small boy, this left more than a bruise though, it left a broken, torn apart, heart that could never love again.

_Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left_

* * *

Tell me what you think… I'm in a really good mood, hard to do angst in a good mood, ya know? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
